Kitsune the Genius Fox
by ashboy
Summary: What if Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage the day he could walk, around 2. On that day a few villagers find him and beat him going on monthly 'fox hunt'. That was the day he met Kurama, or the nine tailed fox. Kurama trained him to be a ninja ad by the time he was five he was an Anbu. By the time he was 8 he was a captain. This is another one of those stories.
1. Prologue

**Third Person**

A little boy with blond hair at the age of two was in the orphanage when he just learned how to walk. Feeling proud of himself he went to show Mistress, maybe he can make her happy for once for the other kids.

He went up to her and showed her that he can walk. At that he saw a smile on her face and thought that he succeed in making her happy. Until the smile turned to something to completer horror to him. She picked him up by the back of his shirt and brought him to the door while talking, "You finally learned to walk huh brat. That means I can through you out now. No use having a demon with other kids, after all that's child endangerment."

When she got to the door she opened it and threw him out, "Don't ever come back here. I don't want a Demon near these kids ya hear," She yelled.

The boy was confused once again. Ever since he could remember people have called him a Demon. He had no Idea why.

While he was looking for a place to sleep for the night he saw a few villagers and they gave him the usual glares, until the noticed that he was walking, or at least stumbling a little. They got evil grins on their faces and chased him into an alley. They beat him up with anything they could get their hands on while calling him a demon and saying that he killed their sons, daughters, wives, and husbands. The little boy was confused, as far as he knows he never killed anyone.

Not long after he passed out from blood loss and the villagers left the bleeding boy in the alley.

When the boy woke up he noticed that he was in a sewer like space, but it was weird. He walked through until he found a cage with a piece of paper in the middle.

 _ **Ah, looks like my Jailer has come to see me at last.**_

"Who are you," The little boy said surprised. How was he able to talk. He knew that he was suppose to be talking by now, but he would get hit by mistress every time, so he just kept his mouth shut.

 _ **Don't you know, I'm your prisoner**_

"I don't want a prisoner," The boy said in a hurried and frightened tone.

 _ **Oh, Then what do you want**_

"I want a family, or maybe just a friend, someone to be their for me," The boy was looking for the voice.

 _ **Ha! Ha! Ha! Your funny kid you know that**_

"Who are you," He asked.

 _ **You don't know, I'm the nine tailed fox**_

This got the boy so happy. He started jumping up and down looking for him.

"Your a fox. That's so cool, I love foxes. What's your name."

The fox was shocked. No human, especially his jailer, ever asked him for his name. _**Kit my name's Kurama. What about you what's yours?**_

"I'm Naruto. Hey Mr. Kurama where are you. Where am I," the boy asked.

This made the fox laugh more, but it was more joy filled then anything. _**Your in your mind kit. You were beat up pretty badly by the villagers, so I'm trying to heal you, it's hard because a lot of my Chakra is sealed and it's just Kurama**_ _ **kit.**_

"It's okay. No one likes me anyways. I'm a demon," Naruto told him.

 _ **Kit listen to me, you are not a demon. Your holding a demon. If you die, I die we are one and the same.**_ The fox said trying to help child live again, he is only two after all.

"I don't want you to die Kurama. How do undo the seal to keep you living," Naruto aked

 _ **Just pull that piece of paper their. I don't want you to die either kit.**_ Kurama didn't know why, but in this first meeting of his with his Jailer he has grown to care for him. Naruto yanked the seal off and Kurama healed him.

Naruto noticed that he seemed to be disappearing. "Kurama what's going on," he asked.

 _ **It's okay Kit. Your waking up**_

When Naruto opened his eyes again he saw that he was in the alley and it was raining. He looked at his clothes to see them bloodstained. When he stood up he noticed that he felt no pain, "it must of been because of Kurama," he thought.

 **Your right Kit. I healed you so that way you can walk and not feel any pain**.

Naruto was shocked. He looked around for the voice, until Kurama said that he was inside Naruto's head.

After many hours of searching for a place that avoided villagers Kurama suggested they go to the forest of death. At first Naruto was weary, but once he stepped in he noticed that the animals treated him the same, they were scared of him. That was until a lone deer saw him.

The deer walked up to him and sniffed him. Then he turned his head as if saying the child is not a danger and more animals soon joined. Naruto was happy.

He fell asleep with his head on a doe, female deer, and was woken up by the fresh sunlight.

 _ **Kit I decided on something, I'm going to train you, that way you will be the best Ninja in the village, but first you got to be able to let me out.**_

Naruto agreed and Kurama appeared in front of him.

Once Kurama was a fox with nine tails, only smaller. He poofed and became a teenager. he had red hair that was somewhat spiky, the fox eyes and whiskers on his cheeks, like Naruto's he wore Anbu type pants and shirt, since he is training someone.

"I'm going to start you off easy. First were going to work on your body. 10 laps around the forest, 10 push ups, and 10 sit ups," Kurama said, "We'll do more once your able to walk easier". Naruto obeyed without saying a word.


	2. AN About a Comment

So someone posted a comment on chapter one, prolouge, of this story on and I want to respond to it so we can get a few things straight. Normally I don't do this, but since the person didn't want to sign in or make an account it was written as a guest comment. Now I put the comment down below so that way can all go through it together.

 **:So you saying full grown adult beat up a 2 year old and couldn't kill him**?

Naruto isn't going to die by the villagers. They know how much the Hokage cares for him and if Naruto died from something like blunt force for being beaten up then they know that they will be in trouble.

 **Are you stupid or what?**

Actually I'm not. You are just jumping to conclusions based on the prolouge of a story and the summary.

 **This whole "fox hunt" cliche needs to stop.**

Yeah, but it's also one the thing that helps drive an angsty Naruto story. If people enjoy reading them and people enjoy writing them then let them. Don't hate on them for it.

 **Naruto was NEVER attacked.**

I mean technically he was. He was attached by Pain when the village was under attack. Like the whole show on the main character, Naruto, and the first half of shipoundeo is about the akatskui trying to attack and capture Naruto for kurama who is sealed inside him.

 **The abuse he receive was emotional abuse.**

True, but we also only see a fraction of his childhood. We never see the full thing. Also did you forget about the filler episode about his childhood were like four kids told him to go to the forest when they knew a rouge nin was and Naruto almost got killed.

 **He was ignored, glared at and whisper behind his back.**

He also got a mask thrown at him, I don't know if you don't count that as abuse considering he was yelled at to take it because the shop owner thought he was a demon and didn't want Naruto anywhere near his shop.

 **That is all. Masashi Kishimoto NEVER put the whole "fox hunt" cliche in his manga.**

Well duh, and if you looked I'm not going by the manga. I'm going by the anime. Reasons I don't have to tell you. I'm working on reading the manga, but it long. I'm amazed I got this far in the anime.

 **It's a Shonen manga that is ment for 13 year olds and older.**

And this is a fanfiction to where I am using the characters and sameish plot lines set in the same world but with my AU. That's an Alternate Universe by the way. A universe to where Naruto became an Anbu at a young age, not a goofball that makes it look like he doesn't care. If people actually trained him at a young age he would've actually been stronger before he was a genin like saskue.

And even thought it's meant for a certain age group does not mean people have to follow it. I know pleanty of adult who still watch it, not to mention the people who make videos on Naruto who are adults.

So in conclusion you should use common sense and get all the facts together before you comment about something. I like to keep things positive, but I don't want to see another like this one to where I have to explain the details. I'm sorry you had to read all of this, if you did, but I also thank you.

I hope that I explained things to you in a way you understand and if you do end up having any questions you can go ahead and ask me in the comments or pm me, I really don't mind. I'll even take CONSTRUCTIVE critism, but if your going to hate on me for something being cliche or wasn't stated in the manga or interview, that's when I'm going to come after you. That's what fanfiction is for, for you to write about the characters in a way you want to write about them.

If I want to write about saskue riding a 10 foot chicken with a pink pacifier in his mouth while wearing a lace dress then I can. Because it would be my fanfiction, not something that actually happened or was stated in the manga.

It's not like the author stated that saskue like to wear lace and ride on chickens like their horses in his free time, but we can make it happen.

(If anyone wants to write that or wants me to write that let me know Kay.)

I think I'm actually done with the rant this time. Please give me hate, tell me how to improve, and give me some positive comments. Just don't tell me that it's cliche to do this or it wasn't cannon so I can't do it. Tell me Naruto is to OC. Tell me I don't have good grammar. I was mistaken by people thinking English isn't my first language because of how bad it is. I always see a need to imporve, but I can't do that if people are telling me that I shouldn't do a story or that they think it's cliche.

 **UPDATES**

FF: I don't have a good track record of updating on this site. I will try to update it at the same time I update it on Wattpad, but just be warned this is the site that I update last on. AO3 is 2nd because it's easier for me and Wattpad is first because I can write in my phone for it.

AO3: I try to update the stories on their the same day as I do Wattpad it's just some times I'm on the edge of sleep and have to wait the next day to where I forget and someone has to comment or I go and look and then I remember it.

Wattpad: I update here whenever I have the chapter ready. If you follow me on here then you know I have a lot of stories. I'm working on getting those up on the other sites. Those we're all just drafts to where I was like yep I'ma posting these. So now you guys see almost all of the stories I've been working on since I got this Wattpad. Like really some of those are like 4 or 5 years old, but I'm still going to finish them.

I was going to out this in the beginning or ending of a chapter, but it got to long so I just made it into an A/N Note.


	3. Chapter 1

**Third person**

 **2 years later**

Naruto now a boy of 4 was in the forest of death with Kurama training him. Even though he was only 4 he was very strong. He has mastered ninjustsu, tijustsu, and genjustsu. His best is with nin then ti and last gen. He could also sense charka and has learend to use Kurama's charka. Of course he rather rely on his own and only use Kurama's chakra when he has no choice left. He was also wearing weights of about 100 on each arm wrist and ankle. He hid them well though with arm and ankle guards that were black to go with his annoying orange jumpsuit.

Around this time Kurama was talking to him about animal summonings.

"Now for most people they have to have a contract signed in blood to summon the animal they want to. You on the other hand already have a contract with the foxes. That is from being connected to me, my other "Jailers" didn't know about this, but that was only because I didn't like them as much as I like you. I want you to summon a fox and I want you to sign the scroll," Kurama explained.

"Why do I need to sign the scroll if I can already summon them," Naruto asked him.

"It's more to keep me at bay. If something were to happen to me and I no longer be with you, you would still be able to summon the foxes. It also helps that If you get another summoning contract that they won't be mixed."

"What happens when two summonings mix," Naruto asked him. Naruto listened and trained relentlessly, and only asked questions when something interest him. He usually understood everything and would do as said and practice it for another hour, any longer and he would get bored, he is a kid after all.

"Well one thing is if your first summons didn't know about your other one and they don't get along they might not come when called next. You could summon them and they deny you by going back. An example would be with the cat and mice. They don't get along and don't want the same summoner, so separate. Always get permission before making another contract. Another thing that could happen is that neither will come. You would try, but not one animal would show up." With that explained he went into the hand signs and showed Naruto how to summon foxes.

When Naruto summoned a fox he summoned a red one, with grey hair it was small but looked to be very old. He looked around and noticed the small human child and what looked to be a red haired teenager.

"who are you. Why'd ya call me red head," The fox said as he sat down.

"Don't you remember me pops. I mean I was only gone for, what was it, three generations. Do you really not remember me," Kurama asked him.

"Oh Kurama it's you. Why'd ya summon me. I was having a nice nap."

"I didn't summon you old man. It was my kit here. I'm teaching him." That brought the old fox out of his stupor and he seemed surprised.

"Last time we talked you swore to never train a human, what changed your mind," he asked slightly irritated and curious, as Naruto was confused and though that the old fox was mad at him.

He went to Kurama and hid behind him.

The old fox saw Naruto's actions and was confused. Never in his years did he see any human run to his old friend for anything but to kill him.

Kurama looked concerned at his kit and tried to calm him down, "Kit look at me. I need you to stop hiding okay. He's not like them. he won't hurt you," Naruto was slowly coming out form behind Kurama. "He wasn't mad at you, he was just confused and curios at me and why i'm helping you okay."

Kurama then turned to the old fox, "Go ahead and let him sign the contract, I'll explain everything once I get him started on something else."

With that the old fox took out a scroll and told Naruto to sign his name in blood. When Naruto started to sign his last name Kurama stopped him "Kit put namikaze not uzuamki okay."

Naruto nodded his head and wrote just that down.

"Since you have my full permission you can summon the foxes at any time, but if their is an event in which your life is in danger they will appear wherever you are automatically. Now go practice your shruikenjutsu," with that Naruto walked away and did just as he was told.

Once Naruto was away Kurama turned to pops. "Please if in an event that I can't help him, be their for him," Kurama asked him.

"Why do you care for this human so much. He didn't looked surprised when i said your name, and you only say that to people you trust. What is it about this boy," He asked.

With that Kurama smiled sadly, "In all honesty, when he first met me in his mind two years ago he was so lonely and hurt, but the second I told him I was a fox he got so happy. They are his favorite animal, then he asked for my name. My Jailer asked for my name and ripped the seal off only because he didn't want me to die. He cared so much less about his own well being and just wanted me to live. I'm allowed to leave anytime, but I won't leave my kit," Kurama told him.

"You called him your kit." The old fox said it as a question.

"He doesn't have a home, I've been raising him since he was kicked out of the orphanage at two. He is my Kit. I will raise him and if he will allow it, I will make sure that nothing happens to him," Kurama told him with a look of determination in his eyes.

With that the old fox left and the two continued their training.

 **-THE NEXT DAY-**

Naruto was training once again. He was perfecting his genjustsu. Unknown to him was that someone was approaching.

Kurama went back into his mind as he didn't want to be revealed that he was out and be resealed, Naruto didn't want that either. After a day of training the person revealed him self.

"Hello your Naruto aren't you. I'm Itachi. I want to train you, after all you would make a fine ANBU," he asked.

Take the offer kit. I hate Uchihas with a passion, but this is a good offer. You might be passed his skill level anyway.

With that Naruto started training early in the day as an ANBU and afterwords he would go to the forest of Death and train with Kurama.


End file.
